bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kini's Rebellion
Kini's Rebellion took place soon after the Day of the Replicas prank. Kini, who had grown tired of everyone making fun of his girly voice, began to start arguments with Venom. Eventually Venom banned Kini forever from BZPC for majorly disrespecting him, attempting to "replace" BZPC, and continuously flaming. Kini converted other people and make them believe Venom banned him for no reason, resulting in those members to believe his bullcrap. These members collaborated amongst their chat, and believing what Kini lied about Venom was true, decided that if Venom does not unban Kini Hawkeye, then everyone would leave BZPC and join Kini's chatroom permanently. This was redundant, because if people DID switch BZPC for Kini's chat, it wouldn't matter much to Venom, since BZPC was actually his own chat, and a major amount of the members on the chat weren't even invited by him to join. It was also doubtful another chat could successfully replace BZPC, since it's been tried and failed many times. This was the time when people believed BZPC was a public chat and Venom wasn't running it correctly, when it was actually supposed to be Venom's private chat for BZP members, like the minions of the brain to QQQQ. What Went Down Everyone was a little irritable after the Day of the Replicas none more then Kini Hawkeye. Now, most members of BZPC had discovered Skype, a voice/video chatting program, used to record the iBZP Cast, Kini was one of them. Unfortunately puberty was not on Kini's side, and no one on BZPC was afraid to comment on it. But this was only one thing that started the rebellion. Venom The main owner at the time, had quite the controversy. Many didn't agree with his decisions even though it was his chat anyway, and many HATED his personality, cuz he's too cool for them. Kini was included in this group. Kini didn't like Venom after being called a girl, and he wasn't scared to voice his opinion, which was a major contributer to the event that would soon happen. One day, Kini got fed up with Venom, as he had recently joined the group making fun of Kini's "gurl voice". Kini decided to make his own chat, there he could speak without being made fun of or having to deal with the likes of Venom, it was also meant to replace BZPC as a public chat. Unfortunately, Venom found out. Venom was VERY notorious for being strict about noobs thinking they can overthrow his chatroom. Venom, fed up with Kini, banned him forever from BZPC. Kini soon converted other BZPC members into thinking Venom did it for no reason. Nearly EVERY member signed in on Kini's chat to show support and try to get him unbanned. But Venom refused to listen, then it was decided. Many notible members, such as, Starparu, Invictus, Tmaog, Varderan, Dariux, and Mesonak, gathered in Kini's chatroom as retards. They decided, that if Venom refused to re-member Kini, they would leave his chat for good. Thus, the Rebellion began. During the War Now many members remained neutral, like The QQQQ for example, but some remained on Venom's side. One major member was Voiced Walnut. Not much had happened those few days, the members tryed to get Venom to bring Kini back, but Venom avoided the question, seeing as this wasn't a definate "no" the plan couldn't be put in place. But one day, Starparu411 found some very important messages. It was the screen of kini's chat that was sent to Venom, the same screen that ratted Kini out and got him banned. but more importantly was the name at the top of the members list in bold: Voiced Walnut. The members on Kini's side FLIPPED OUT. They drove VW out of BZPC with all their questions, flaming, and name calling. But it didn't stop there. They discovered you can find out what chat someones on by clicking on their name if there on your friends list. Well thanks to Star, they found VW's private chat. The member's swarmed the chat, bashing VW untill he was forced to ban them all. Tensions were high in the iBZP podcast, as most of the host were on Kini's side, VW being the only Venom follower. Luckily things chilled out, most Kini followers just avoided talking to VW, the war was in a deadlock, with neither side winning the arguement. Reaching a Treaty Finally, with the combined forces of Invi and Eljay, Venom reset the chat again and unbanned Kini Hawkeye for apologizing, and with him unbanned there was no need for a 'rebellion'. Eljay helped create new rules: Anyone who makes fun of Kini will be kicked, anyone can make their own chat so long as it is not intended to replace BZPC. Many other rules were also enforced to get the chat back to normal. Kini's chat remained open, but was eventually scrapped. Bzpc was brought back to peace once more. Pak-Man Invictus Even after the end of Kini's Rebellion, there were still a few members who questioned Venoms authority, such as Aho-Chan and some others who joined out of nowhere. Eventually, they were in doubt that Venom could continue to run the chat, even though it's been successful for 2 years without them. Soon a plan to create a BZPC2 was issued, in which Tenebrae Invictus, or Pakman would run. Tenebrae was against the idea of a split greatly, so Pak was chosen to lead it. But Pak would only accept if Venom did one more thing to upset everyone. Through a turn of events the plan was scrapped due to redundancy, ironically a BZPC2 was created run by Invictus, which is now the major chat for the public. =Trivia= *Kini's Rebellion was started over a misunderstanding, and his horrible temper. *Kini's Rebellion is one of the major turning points that led to the BZPCataclysm =Member Sections= Vars Section Varderan was a member on Kini's side, although he thought Venom was a great leader, he was really upset about what had happened, though he is glad that the two sides were able to reach an agreement. Sonu's Section How is it that I miss all the interesting stuff on the chat? Something needs to happen when I'M on. FAILED REBELLION The whole event was redundant, because BZPC was actually Venom's OWN chat, meaning he could do whatever he felt like doing. CATEGORY:Events